


Bloodthirst

by Cow_Flop



Category: cowchop
Genre: Asherthefirst, Blood, Cowchop - Freeform, Death, Gore, ImmortalHD, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, SSOHPKC - Freeform, Swearing, UberHaxorNova - Freeform, hungryhundar, incricateornate, modestcube, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Flop/pseuds/Cow_Flop
Summary: Paragon Nova was once part of an illustrious and well respected vampire clan. They were a group of good vampires who rarely drank from humans, and on the occasions they did, they always sought permission and consent. That was never good enough for Nova, however. No, the plasma packs just didn't fulfill him the way an unsuspecting human did. His blood lust soon became a problem. His clan grew worried of his Bloodthirst and desperately tried to remind him of his humanity-- but failed. Nova went Rogue, resulting in him brutally slaughtering his clan.Now a Rouge Vampire, Nova is the target of every Clan and Blood Hunter across the world. There's just three problems-- no one knows where Nova is located, it's believed that he's changed his name, and it's been hundreds of years since he was last spotted. But one night, he unknowingly attacks the same family twice. Little did he know that the son of the man he attacked would become a vengeful and hate filled Blood Hunter hell bent on killing him.





	1. A Special Blood Hunter

Though they didn't live forever like vampires, Blood Hunter's do live much longer than normal humans. The average age of death for humans is about seventy eight years. Blood Hunter's live about two and a half times longer and age much slower. Typically, you're born into it, but there are instances throughout history of normal humans becoming Blood Hunters. They were referred to as Uncommons. Uncommons had no special abilities or powers. They're simply just plain Jane humans who want to hunt Rogue Vampires.

However, there is one human who possesses the abilities of all pure bred Blood Hunters-- Aleksandr Marchant. It's unknown how he gained the superhuman strength and speed, the heightened sense of smell and hearing. No records the Head Huntress found has any indication of a pure bred in his family history. For that alone, Aleksandr is well respected. He's often recruited for very important tasks and missions, ranging from teaching the young children to eliminating Rogue Vampires.

Aleksandr hated Vampires, Rogue or not. He wanted them all dead. His mother had been viciously attacked by a Rogue when he was a child. She died right there in front of him, right in his arms. His father also fell victim to that same Rogue years later when he was a teen. Aleksandr had a one sided vendetta against that Rogue, and vowed to give him the same painful and grueling death his parents suffered.

Unlike Aleksandr, Blood Hunters didn't hate Vampires. In fact, the two groups worked together to rid the world of Rogue Vampires because they were dangerous and unpredictable. The Vampires knew all the information, but lacked the means to carry out the execution. The Blood Hunters had the means for executions, but lacked the necessary information of locating Rogues. Rogues didn't pop up often, but when they did, they were dealt with quickly-- except for one.

"Paragon Nova."

Aleksandr eyed the thick folder the Head Huntress slammed on his desk. She crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"That is the Rogue that killed your parents."

He could feel a rage bubbling up deep inside the pits of his heart. _Of course it would've been Most Wanted,_ He thought. His brown eyes drifted to look at the Head Huntress. Her muscular frame stood rigidly, obviously tense. Though she looked very young, she was over a century old. Her ebony skin showed no wrinkles or aging. The only evidence of her age was the lone, silver streak of hair amongst the rest of her jet hair.

"The last spotting of him was seven years ago. That means he's probably here. In Colorado." The Head Huntress spoke.

Aleksandr smiled, a hint of something sinister behind it.

"Paragon Nova, huh? The Paragon Nova. How nice."

"Aleks? You are aware how dangerous this Rogue is, aren't you? It'd mean your death to take him lightly." Warned the Head Huntress. She watched Aleks pick up the file and flip through the copious papers and photos. A pang of worry shot through her chest. His lust for vengeance clouded his reason. Aleks looked up from the file, a dead serious expression on his face.

"Adelaide, do you know what it's like to lose not one, but both of your parents to a worthless piece of Vamp shit?"

"Aleksandr Marchant! You will _not_ use that language on these grounds, and you _will_ refer to me as Head Huntress!"

Aleks didn't flinch at the the use of his full name, instead he repeated himself.

"Do you Adelaide?"

Adelaide scowled at his disobedience, but softened her face upon seeing the hurt on Aleks'. She walked behind his desk and engulfed him in a comforting hug.

"You're right. I do not, but I do know what it's like to lose both parents. I just want you to be safe, my dear. Nova is a _very_ dangerous and manipulative Rogue. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Aleks cradled his head into her neck.

"I know, Head Huntress, but I hope you understand why I have to kill him, and will do whatever means necessary to ensure it's painful."

Adelaide sighed heavily.

"Yes child, I know. I only wish you would let me assign someone else for this. You're like a son to me, one that I was finally able raise. I do not want any harm to come to you."

The Head Huntress pulled away, looking at Aleks with glassy eyes. She placed a delicate hand on his cheek and smiled proudly at him. Aleks covered her hand with his, patting it gently.

"Now go, my child. Brett is awaiting your arrival. He will give you further instruction."

With another heavy sigh, Adelaide shooed Aleks. He glanced back at her. He could see the worry on her face. A wave of guilt washed over him briefly, but brushed it off just as quickly as it came. _She understands Aleks,_ he told himself. Still, his feet remained glued the floor in front of his office door.

"Adelaide," Aleks spoke softly, "thank you. For everything. I'll do you and the other Hunters proud."

Adelaide nodded as Aleks walked back to her. He searched her hazel eyes, for what he wasn't sure. In times of uncertainty, he always looked to the familiar color. They calmed him, gave him reassurance. Adelaide was his mother figure. Aleks owed his life to her.

"I'll bring his fucking head back on a silver fucking platter, I swear it, or may the worthiest ancestors before us see to it that I fail."


	2. Start of Hunting Season

__"Now, the stereotypical methods for killing a vampire aren't as effective with Rouges." Brett explained. Aleks listened to him intently, soaking up every word he said like a sponge.

"They will kill a Rogue, but since Rogues are chaotic and unpredictable, you have to be creative. A wooden stake to the heart would do the trick, but you'd have to get close enough to drive it into that piece of shit."

Aleks watched Brett pull a small, mahogany box from the top of his China cabinet. His jaw clenched. Brett tightly gripped the box and the painful memories it held. He took a moment to recollect himself before showing its contents to Aleksandr.

"This here," Brett began with a shaky voice, "is your best shot at killing Nova."

Inside the box, was a small, silver revolver. The barrel was no more than four inches and as Brett shifted it in the dim light, Aleks picked up hints of delicate swirls carved into it. The grip was made from an extraordinarily rare material called Irideh. The beautiful, faint colours struggled to show off in the poor lighting. Aleks was in awe of the beauty of the gun.

"I was told to get rid of this after dealing with my own Rogue problem, but," Brett sighed sadly, "I can't. It's the last thing physical memory I have of Lilliana." The old man stared at the gun, a look of pain and longing plastered on his worn face.

Aleks felt his shoulders and heart sink. Bret rarely mentioned his deceased wife. It was still hard on him even now, thirty years earlier. Everyone talked so highly of the woman.

_"She never frowned.", "She was always happy.", "She brought such a light to the grounds.", "She saved Brett from himself."_ A harsh word never was, nor is, spoken about her.

"Plus, it's the thing that killed the worthless scum Rogue that killed her." Brett's jaw tensed. "I can't get rid of that vengeful and sickeningly beautiful image in my mind of blowing his brains out, after I shot him six times in his goddamned heart."

A chill ran down Aleks' spine. He hoped killing his own Rogue would be just as "sweet". He thought about it often-- how much he'd torture Nova, how much pain he'd inflict, how many bullets he could fit in his head, how many stakes he could drive through his chest. Aleks licked his bottom lip as a smirk crept its way in his face. Brett caught glimpse of his expression, then lit the fire inside him.

"I can't tell you how satisfying it was to watch him scream and beg for mercy. If that makes me sick and fucked up, then so be it. I've never felt pleasure like that before."

Aleks smiled sinisterly at the images playing in his mind.

"Oh I can't wait. He deserves what's coming to him."

\--

Brett and Aleks spent the rest of the afternoon talking about protocols and what should happen is he finds himself in danger. Aleks was to call either Brett or Adelaide and leave immediately. If he didn't, he'd risk being killed-- and Aleks dying wasn't part of his revenge.

"Aleks! ALEKS!!"

The young Russian turned to see Brett's son Trevor and another Hunter, Asher, walking toward him. Aleks smiled at the little boy, waving him over. Trevor rushed to his side, almost knocking him over.

"Are you really leaving?! Are you really gonna go kill someone?!"

Trevor jumped up and down excitedly. Aleks chuckled and rustled his hair.

"Of course he is! He's got nothing better to do, right Aleks?"

Aleks rolled his eyes at Asher's remark. The two didn't see eye to eye and often butted heads. He crouched down so he was eye level to Trevor.

"I sure am kiddo! I'm gonna go make the world a little more safe."

Asher scoffed; Aleks ignored him.

"Cool! You're so cool Aleks! I hope you kick their ass!" Trevor gasped. "Don't tell my dad I said that!"

Aleks laughed and watched as Trevor ran off in a panic.

"So you're really leaving?"

Asher asked flatly. He crossed his arms, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Don't know. As long as it takes."

Asher nodded.

"Well good luck out there."

He held out his hand. Aleks looked at it, then at Asher before taking it.

"Uh, thanks man."

Asher smiled.

"Come back alive. I need someone to piss me off just by looking at them."

 


	3. Tread Lightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to being 1,000 words. Oh well.  
> I left out some shit I wanted to put in the previous part so I just stuck it in here.   
> I’m always apologizing for the wait on shit but I’ve still been kinda busy and I’ve been in a weird place emotionally so it’s been hard to try and get back into writing.   
> I think I’m just kinda getting burnt out cuz I don’t really give myself breaks and really feel the need to constantly put shit out even tho this is jus a hobby. I promise everything will get done eventually tho. It’ll probably just take a while.

Aleks hoped he wouldn’t be away from the grounds too long. This was the first time since discovering them that’d he been gone. Adelaide told him it could be anywhere from a month to a year before he got any solid leads. As far as Aleks was led to believe, every Blood Hunter clan knew of Paragon Nova, though there wasn’t any proof of that. He just assumed it to be true.

Both Brett and Adelaide _recommended_ Aleks also bring someone with him. That’s how Anna ended up here, in the same, less than stellar hideout house. He didn’t dislike Anna– she was sweet and kind, but could be ruthless and cold hearted– Aleks just preferred to work alone. He couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ be held responsible for any casualties that happened along the way. He felt she would be burden.

“Alright Aleks,” Anna said, “I’m gonna head out to the bar first and scope it out. I’ll call if I think it’s the right place to start.”

Aleks nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll be waiting.”

Anna left with a wave. Aleks sighed.

“ _Alone. Finally_.”

He waited until he knew it was safe and headed to his own private, makeshift office. A closet wasn’t the best place for an office, but it’s what he had to work with. He may be forced to work with Anna, but Aleks still wanted to take Nova down all on his own. Aleks pulled open the door and stepped inside. As he rummaged around for Nova’s file, his thoughts drifted back to Brett and his warnings.

“ _There’s no pictures or paintings of this guy Aleks. He could quite literally be anyone. All we know is his actual name, his MO, and descriptors. Dude’s kinda tall, dark short hair, dark eyes, big nose, chubby. So be fucking careful dude. Trust no one but Anna and the rest of us_.”

Aleks knew Nova’s MO all too well.

“ _Bites victims multiple times in neck, sometimes wrists; wounds are often gruesome; drains victims life spirit slowly, resulting in immense suffering_ …”

Aleks grew angry. No matter how many times he read the file, it still made him incredibly furious. How could a person so volatile, so dangerous, so unstable go so many years without being caught? It didn’t make sense– but at the same time he was thankful for those who failed because it meant that he would be the one to take him down. Aleks would the one to make Nova scream for mercy. Aleks would be the one to see him in his final moments– begging, _pleading_ for his miserable, pathetic, and worthless life.

The sound of his phone ringing brought him back to reality. He glanced at it, seeing Anna’s name pop up.

“How’s it look?”

“ _This is a prime location. Get here as soon as you can_.”

“Be there in ten.”

Aleks hid the file again and left his office with a smirk.

“It’s showtime baby.”

* * *

Aleks looked at the bar’s exterior in disgust. It looked older than half of the Hunters he knew. The water stained paint was chipping, exposing even older looking brick underneath. Grass and dandelions grew between the cracks of the deteriorating parking lot. The few other surrounding buildings were in just as rough shape.

“This place is a fucking dump.”

He reluctantly made his way to the door and stepped inside, pleasantly surprised by the interior. The space was very dimly lit. Dark concrete floors went throughout the bottoms floor. Aleks assumed the upstairs was VIP Only, as the area was small. Liquor and other various alcohol bottles lined the far back wall, from corner to corner. It made the bar look tiny.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Aleks stopped surveying his surroundings and read the text he received from Anna.

_I’m in the VIP section asking around. Some people are touchy about the subject. Tread lightly. Hit up the downstairs bar. Probably be best if people don’t know we’re working together._

“Great. We’re trying to protect these people and they wanna be assholes.” Aleks rolled his eyes and slid his phone back in his pocket. He listened to Anna and went to the bar. Three of the nine seats were open; Aleks took the one farthest away from anyone.

“What’s your poison?” The bartender asked. Aleks scanned the multitude of booze behind her.

“Uh, give me two shots of your third most expensive vodka.”

She nodded then promptly grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle from the third shelf. Aleks watched the liquid fill the glasses. He picked up the first shot and toasted the bartender then tossed it back. His face twisted at the familiar bitterness. The second went down much smoother, though he still shook it out. Aleks signaled for some more shots. The bartender returned but with a bigger glass filled with an tawny liquid. He looked at it confused.

“Man at the other end bought it.” She tossed her head in the directoion of the person. Aleks looked at the mysterious man, quickly finding himself at a loss for words. Never in his life had he seen a man so beautiful. His hair fell just below his shoulders. A lone blond strip peeked through the fluff.

The man smiled at Aleks. Aleks’ heart skipped a beat. He could feel his face growing warm.

“Take a picture dude. It’ll last longer.” The man said. Aleks quickly looked away. He heard the man chuckle to himself, or at least he thought he did. He was hyper focused on the drink the stranger bought him, though he was still in his peripherals.

Aleks straightened up when he noticed the man getting up from the bar. He was coming towards him. He started to panic. His heart started beating faster when the empty seat next to him became occupied. Aleks was fucked. The man was even more gorgeous than he thought.

“James.” He said with a nod.


	4. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __****  
> Long time no see, huh?????  
>  Sorry about the lack of updates :/   
> I’m having a difficult time writing bc if depression and the lack of a keyboard.   
> But at least I’ve got something done right?????   
> I actually managed to write a way future part of Bloodthirst so stay tuned for that bc hopefully that’ll eventually get posted ;) 

“So tell me about yourself, Aleksandr.” James said when he finally caught his breath, his smile from laughing still lingering. Aleks tossed back the rest of his whiskey and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Whaddya wanna know?”

He looked at James and playfully batted his eyelashes, clearly feeling the effects of the liquor. James looked at him amused.

“Whatever you’re willing to share.”

Aleks drummed his fingers on his chin, trying to think of something to share. He made an exaggerated thinking face that caused James to laugh.

“I suddenly can’t think of a single thing to say. Why don’t we do a Q&A? I’ll answer anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“I’m an open book.” Aleks said with a wink. James chuckled with a nod.

“Okay, well,how did you find yourself here? This doesn’t seem like your kinda scene.”

Aleks raised a brow. “‘Not my kinda scene’ huh?”

James took a sip from his drink, grimacing at the burn in his throat.

“Yeah. You seem like the kinda guy that likes a more lively place. Not quite a club, but something more than,” he gestured to the near empty bar, “this.”

Aleks followed the movement and spotted Anna. She was still mingling about, no doubt collecting more information than him. Their eyes met for a second. Anna gave him a knowing nod then let her gaze fall to James. He couldn’t be sure, but Aleks thought he saw the corner of her mouth curl up. He could see James in his peripheral. James spotted Anna with a lick of his lips and smile. Aleks began to feel uneasy so he brought the attention back to him.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t usually hit up places like this, but I’m doing some undercover work. My partner found this place and thought it’d be a good place to start.”

As if nothing happened, James put his focus back on Aleks.

“Undercover work huh? Can I be of any help?” James asked. Aleks scoffed, but then looked at a curious James. He propped his elbow up on the bar and rested his head on his hand.

“Actually, maybe. Do you know anything about vampires?”

James looked at Aleks with an expression he couldn’t read.

“I’ll take that–” Aleks tried to speak but James cut him off.

“Are you looking for one in specific, Aleks?"  

"Paragon Nova.”

The air around them shifted. Aleks’ mouth became dry and James tensed. He looked away, trying to hide the pain on his face.

“He’s dangerous Aleks. Why are you looking for him?”

James’ voice was filled with venom. Aleks was taken back.

“He’s Most Wanted among Hunters and other clans.” He stated.

“I know that!” James spat. His fists clenched. “But why _you_?”

Aleks blinked, feeling slightly insulted.

“He killed both of my parents.”

James looked at Aleks, who was gripping his empty cup so tight that he could see the whites of his knuckles.

“He attacked my mom when I was around ten. We came over from Russia and we weren’t even here for a month before she was killed. Then seven years later he killed my dad. Coincidentally, that happened to be his last known killing and that’s how they ended up getting the lead.

"I swear to whatever God there may be, that I’m going to find him, and I’m going to make him suffer. I’m going to ensure that his death is slow, and miserable, and agonizing. I’ve had fourteen years of agony because of that piece of shit. I’m going to kill him. Then I’m going to bring his head back as a trophy on a fucking platter.”

James stared at him but said nothing for a while.

“So you’re a Blood Hunter?”

Aleks nodded. James scratched his beard.

“That’s unusual talk coming from a Hunter. I’ve never met one who had such hatred for Vampires.”

“I gave you my reasons.”

Aleks seethed, anger bubbling inside him.

“Careful Aleksandr. Don’t get blinded by rage. That’d make you no better than that Rogue.”

James said lowly, almost ominously. The glass in Aleks’ hand finally gave way and shattered. He barely winced. The bartender looked over and saw the blood from his hand. She hurried off, hopefully to fetch some first aid. James closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“I hope she hurries, because I’m not good around blood.”

“She can keep whatever first aid she grabs.”

Aleks stood and wrapped his injured hand in his shirt.

“Thanks for the drinks James. It’s been nice, but I gotta go.”

Aleks rushed off before James could protest. He sneakily glanced around for Anna, finding her near the door talking to a man. She caught wind off him then said her goodbyes to the stranger. Her eyes immediately fell on Aleks’ hand.

“I’m fine.” He said before she could say anything. Anna quietly questioned him but didn’t push.

“Alright, well did you find anything out?”

Aleks shook his head.

“No, but that guy I was sitting with a bar seems to know something. Try talking to him. I’m heading back.”

Anna peeked around Aleks. James had his back turned to them.

“His name is James. Be careful. He was giving you some creepy looks earlier.”

Aleks brushed past her and walked out into the night. He took a deep breath, suddenly aware of how much he drank. He was thankful that he didn’t end up driving here. He called up a taxi service and patiently waited alone.


	5. Getting Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~**_I've had this written for like a week and a half but didn't get around to proofreading and editing it until today whoops lol_ ** ~~

The smell of breakfast woke Aleks from his slumber. He stumbled into the kitchen half awake, rubbing his eyes. “Fuck that smells so good Anna.” Aleks said, finally opening his eyes fully. Then he yelled.

“Who the fuck are you?! And why the hell are you fucking naked?!”

The man turned around and smiled at Aleks, who looked at him wide eyed.

“Good morning Aleksa–”

“Why are you in my fucking house James?!”

James laughed. Aleks tried his best to look away but still found himself sneaking glimpses, or at least he thought he was being sneaky. James switched off the stovetop then leaned on the counter, showing off everything he had to offer.

“See something you like, Aleksandr?”

His voice was low, almost tempting Aleks to take a full look. Aleks said nothing, only swallowed. His eyes were glued to the junk piled on top of the fridge. He heard James chuckle but didn’t see him move.

Suddenly he found himself under James’ stare, vulnerable and pressed again the closest wall. James brought his face dangerously close to Aleks’– so close that he could almost taste the minty freshness on James’ breath. He swore he felt their lips touch.

“You smell so good Aleksandr. I just wanna sink my teeth into your pretty little neck.”

Aleks felt a chill run down his spine, or was it excitement? He closed his eyes and licked his lips as James nuzzled his neck. His breath picked up slightly and his body started to shake. A small sigh left his lips when James’ lips brushed his skin. He made no move to kiss or bite; he just wanted Aleks to squirm. James pulled away abruptly. Aleks felt relieved because he could breath properly again.

Just then, Anna walked in, wearing nothing but the shirt James wore last night. She smiled brightly at him; James smiled back, only with much less enthusiasm. Anna noticed Aleks.

“You okay? You look flustered.”

Aleks looked between the pair, piecing together the puzzle.

“You can’t just bring random dudes home Anna, especially when they walk around fucking naked!” He huffed, then left the room to hurry off to take a cold shower.

Anna watched Aleks leave in shocked confusion. She looked at James who just shrugged.

“What on earth was that about?” Anna crossed her arms and took a seat at the tiny kitchen table.

“Maybe he doesn’t appreciate random naked men in his house.”

Anna chuckled. “No believe me, that’s totally his thing.” She leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands and shamelessly looked over James’ physique. He wasn’t super muscular but he was fit.

“See something you like?” James asked with a smirk.

Anna nodded. “Mhmm,” she stood and stretched. “But this was a one time thing. I can’t have any distractions.”

James quirked a brow. “Uh huh..” Slowly, he sauntered over to her. He placed a lazy hand on her hip while the other cupped her chin. “And you think I’d be a distraction?” His lips graced hers. He tried to kiss her, but Anna put her fingers to his lips and stepped out of his touch.

“You’d be the biggest distraction in the world and I have to stay focused.”

James instead kissed her cheek. “I can admire that. Hit me up again if you need ‘unwind’,” he winked.

She winked back. “Oh I will.”

James titled his head down and saluted her with two fingers before walking back to what he assumed was her room. He scanned the room in search of his discarded clothing, finding everything but his shirt that Anna no doubt would be stealing from him. Luckily he decided to wear his leather jacket and could use that as his shirt until he got back to his own home.

When he was fully dressed, he left the room and ran back into Aleks who was now out of his pajamas. His white, ripped skinny jeans clung to his legs and complimented his baby blue sweater. James made it obvious that he was checking Aleks out. Aleks glared daggers at him.

“What the fuck are you still doing here asshole?”

James looked at him, exaggeratedly offended. “Now what did I do to deserve such hostility Aleksandr?”

Aleks scoffed. “Do you cook breakfast naked after every one night stand?”

“Actually, yes I do. It’s the least I can do after I tell them it was a one time thing.” James stated with a shrug. Aleks eyed him.

“So Anna’s just another notch in your belt huh?”

James laughed, a response Aleks didn’t expect. “Hardly. It was actually her idea and she gave me 'the speech’. After all, that was your whole plan right? Use her to get to me to try and get more information? You’re not as slick as you think Aleks.” He smiled smugly.

Aleks continued to stare angrily at him, partly because he was genuinely angry at this man and partly because he was offended at his assumption.

“Whatever,” was all he replied. He walked past James, shoulder checking him as he went by. James wasn’t finished with the conversation however. He grabbed Aleks’ arm and yanked him back roughly.

“Listen,” James said lowly, a serious look in his dark brown eyes. “I know can be of more help. If you’re half as smart as you think, you’ll keep in touch.”

Aleks shrugged out of his grip. He stared at him for a while, trying to tell if he was being truthful. Aleks knew any lead, no matter how small or useless, could greatly benefit him. Little was known about Paragon and he needed all the information he could get.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now do me a favor and get the fuck out of my house.”   
James obeyed his demand. He bowed before opening the door and stepping out.

“Your wish is my command _princess_.”

He gently shut the door behind him. Once he was gone, Aleks let out an aggravated and exasperated sigh. Anna popped her out from the kitchen.

“Oh he left all ready?”

“It’s about time if you ask me.” Aleks mumbled. “Do me a favor and never invite him over ever again.”

“He’ll be more useful than you think Aleks.”


	6. Plans

" _So you have nothing yet_?"

Aleks sighed heavily. He leaned forward on the kitchen counter and pinched the bridge of this nose with his free hand. It'd been about a week since he or Anna saw or heard from James. Aleks was adamant about not seeking _any_ help from him. James irritated him in a way no one else could, even more than Asher back home. Anna kept harping him over and over though. Clearly she knew something that he didn't, but Aleks didn't care enough to ask.

"No Adelaide. I didn't think it'd be this difficult. No one knows anything at the bars and vamp frequents we've visited."

" _It has only been a short time my child. It will not come over night. Paragon is cunning and smart. He will not be an easy catch I'm afraid. He will make himself known at the most appropriate time for him_."

Aleks listened half heartedly. It was nothing she hadn't told him before.

"Do you have any new information?"

Adelaide sighed. " _I'm afraid not. I will be in contact the moment I do_."

He slumped. "Okay.."

" _Don't worry Aleksandr. We'll find him. Now, are you sure you have no leads?_ "

The tone of her voice made Aleks groan internally. Either he was easier to read than he thought, or Anna called her before him. There goes any hope of never seeing James ever again.

"Me and Anna did meet this guy a while back at a bar we went to, said he could be of help, but I don't see how. Dude's a total fucking dickhole."

Aleks pushed away from the counter and sat in one of old, uncomfortable kitchen chairs at the table.

" _His less than stellar personality is but a small price to pay for any information he may have. Any lead is a good lead at this point in your search_."

He leaned back in the chair. "I guess."

" _Contact him dear, set up a meeting, and make sure you're both present, just in case. I will leave you to do just that. Please, Aleksandr, be careful_."

"You too, Adelaide."

The call ended and Aleks tossed his phone on the table. He stared at the device, contemplating on calling Anna to see when she'd be home or just wait for her return. Though, he didn't have to wait long. Three minutes later the back door opened and in she walked. She carried four bags on her arms that were filled with groceries. Aleks made no move to help her, not that she needed it anyway. Anna began putting the food where it belonged, once again with no help from Aleks. He sat and watched her every move.

"Thanks for the help Aleks." She said closing the fridge.

"We need to call James."

Anna looked back at him with confusion. She grabbed a box of cereal and placed it in the cupbaord next to the fridge.

"What made you change your mind?"

Aleks shrugged. He place the chair back on all fours then grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and opened the phone app. "I need his number. You have it right?"

The last of the groceries were in their proper places. Pulling out her own phone, Anna joined Aleks at the table.

"You didn't answer my question Aleks."

"We have no leads and he said he had info. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of going to sketchy, run down bar to sketchy, run down bar night after night."

Anna smirked. "Adelaide called, didn't she?"

Aleks ignored her question again and waited for the number.

"You sure you don't want me to call him? 'Cause I know how you feel about him." She teased.

"Just give me the goddamn number please."

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" Chuckling, she told him the number. Aleks punched it in and stared at it. He didn't want to do it, but if James gave him any sliver useful information, it'd be worth it-- at least he hoped so. He hit call and waited. The line rang five times before anyone answered.

" _Hello_?"

"James?"

" _Uh, yeah. Who is this_?"

Anna looked at Aleks with an amused expression. He shot her a glare.

"Aleks."

" _Aleks...? OH! Aleksandr! To what do I owe this honor_?"

"We need to meet up."

" _Is that so? Why? Are you looking to be the next notch on my belt_?"

"No! Of course not! I just.. I need whatever information you have on Nova."

The line went silent. Aleks couldn't even hear James' breathing. He looked at the phone screen to see if they were still connected.

"Jame--"

" _Fine, but we're not discussing this over the phone_."

"Well yeah, that's why I called. I wanted to set up a time and place."

" _I'm free Friday after seven_."

"Okay, we can meet at the pig park downtown."

" _Perfect. It's a date. See you then, Aleksandr_."

Before Aleks had time to retaliate, James hung up. Anna looked at him questioningly.

"Friday at seven I guess."

 

 

 


	7. Keep Your Enemies Close

 

The park was relatively empty. There were no more than five people, including Aleks. The sun had just began to set, a myriad of purples, pinks and oranges filled the sky. Beams of sunlight shot out in every direction behind the clouds. The chilly winds of fall nipped at Aleks’ face and ears, turning them a nice shade of red. _If it wasn’t for the wind, it’d be a nice evening_ he thought. Anna was suppose to be here, but suddenly “remembered” something she’d neglected. Aleks felt less than safe being alone with James– whenever he decided to make his appearance, that is.

The sun had now completely disappeared behind the clouds, but still provided some light. Sure James said after seven, but Aleks didn’t figure he’d be waiting for an hour and thirty minutes. Aleks cursed silently, almost ready to leave but in the distance, he spotted James. He wore the same leather jacket from their third encounter. His curls were let free and looked a little longer than the first time they met. He seemed chipper and his skin looked like it was glowing. Aleks caught himself staring and quickly tried to act like he wasn’t admiring this man he was hell bent on avoiding.  
James didn’t offer any kind of hello or greeting. Instead, he decided to push Aleks’ buttons right away.

“You know, it’s not polite to stare Aleksandr.”

“Well hello you to you too,” Aleks scoffed. James waved him off.

“We can skip the pleasantries and ‘how are yous’,” James tossed his head to the sidewalk, “walk with me Aleks.”

Without checking if Aleks was following, James turn on his heel and began walking away. Aleks hurriedly caught up. They walked in silence for a few paces. Aleks crossed his arms while James stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, looking rather uncomfortable.

“So are you gonna tell me how you can help me catch Nova?” Aleks broke the silence.

“You? I thought Anna was in on this too.” James stopped and eyed Aleks. Aleks ignored the judgy stare.

“What Anna don’t know won’t hurt her.”

James scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I can tell you this, she knows more than you do at this very moment.”

Aleks stopped. He turned to face a smirking James with a glare.

“What do you mean?”

“She knows I’m a vampire. How else do you think I’d know anything about Nova?”

Aleks’ entire body went cold. His mouth went dry. He felt more unsafe now than he did five minutes ago. His thoughts scrambled as he froze with fear, like a deer in headlights. He wondered if Adelaide knew or if Anna kept that information private like she had with him. One thing he knew for sure, he was going to kick her ass when he got back.

“How do I know you’re not that Rogue scum?” Aleks croaked, trying not to sound terrified.

James snickered. “If I was,”

He moved faster than Aleks’ eyes could see. His eyes went wide and he took a small step back when James appeared right in his face.

“ _You’d already be dead_.”

Aleks collapsed. He grimaced at the impact of landing on the sidewalk. He looked up at James, who grinned smugly. James joined him on the pavement.

“Look, I know you have issues with vampires because of your troubled past, but you’re gonna have to be around them a lot if you wanna catch this fucker, and you’re gonna have to trust me.”

“Why should I fucking trust you? You’ve done nothing to show me that you’re trustworthy. I didn’t even want to talk to you in the first place!” Aleks spat. He glared at James, who seemed a little hurt by his words.

“If you don’t want my help, fine. I can leave.”

James made a move to stand, but stopped when Aleks grabbed his hand. He felt Aleks shiver at the eerie coldness of his skin. Aleks bit his lip and closed his eyes with a defeated sigh.

“Tell me everything you know. If I think any of it’s useful, we’ll make up other plans for further investigation. I’m not letting him get away this time.” He brought his knees to his chest and waited for James to speak. James watched him for a bit then began.

“He’s the one who turned me. I’m not sure if he meant to, but he did. I don’t remember much of it, but I know it was extremely fucking painful and blood was everywhere. The side of neck was mutilated all to hell and took I don’t know how long to heal.”  
James brought a hand to his neck and felt for the scars left behind from the bite.

“It was a long while after he slaughtered his clan, so by vampire standards, I’m pretty young. Most Hunters and vampires think he slaughtered everyone in his clan, but he didn’t. One survived.”

Aleks shifted to face him. “Who?”

“Seamus O'Doherty. The last I heard, he left the states, dude was worried Paragon would find him and finish the job.”

“I don’t blame him.

Aleks stood and stretched. He glanced around the park, not seeing a soul. He turned his attention to James and offered his hand. James looked between it and him, but took it nonetheless. The feel of his skin still left Aleks uneasy. They stared at each other. James squirmed, feeling uncomfortable for the first time since they’ve met. Aleks smirked.

“So our next step is to find this Seamus guy. Can’t be that hard, even if he’s not in the country. There’s Hunters everywhere in the world in every country, continent, and village–”

“Woah, woah, woah. ' _Our_ ’ next step? When did I sign up for a partnership? I never agreed to help you.” James crossed his arms.

“Well yeah, 'our’. This guy may give me some secret vamp shit I don’t know anything about and I’ll need you to help me figure it out,” explained Aleks, “besides, you said it yourself: if I wanna catch this fucker, I’ll have to be around your kind a lot.”

James gave him an offended look. He shook his head. “Okay, I’m gonna let that slide, but shouldn’t you contact your little group or whatever?”

“I will, but I know the Head Huntress will tell me to acquire your assistance.”

Aleks held out his hand once more. James exhaled, reluctantly grabbed it, and shook. Aleks smiled while James looked less than enthusiastic.

“But let me say this,” Aleks’ expression went dark, the tone of his voice now more serious than before, “I still don’t trust you, and I won’t hesitate to kill you where you stand if you so much as try some funny shit or look at me wrong.”

James chuckled, clearly not the slightest bit intimidated.

“We’re on the same page than.”

Whether James liked it or not, he was now a part of Aleks’ hunt, only he didn’t plan on sticking around. He had no vendetta against Paragon. This was Aleks’ battle and Aleks’ alone. If Aleks wants to work with what he sees as the enemy, then it’d be his own fault if something were to happen. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer, after all.

 

* * *

 

“Yo Anna!” Aleks hollered when he stepped into the house. The door slammed behind him hard enough that the hall closet door rattled. He tossed his jacket on the couch and waited. Anna emerged from her room a short time later, confused by Aleks’ loud entrance.

“What’s up? Everything all right?” She crossed her arms and propped herself against the hall frame. Aleks walked over to her and leaned against the wall. He looked her over, trying to find the easiet and most blunt way to confront her. Anna didn’t squirm or flinch under his accusing stare. Instead she felt rather annoyed.

“We’re a team right?” Aleks asked innocently enough. Anna nodded.

“And a team works together right? Doesn’t keep secrets from each other?” Anna nodded again. Aleks smiled at her.

“So tell me… Why didn’t you feel the need to tell me about James being a vampire? Why did you think that was something to hide from your partner, who you’re suppose to be working with, who should really be the first person to know about something like that?”

Aleks shifted so he was facing Anna. He extended an arm and leaned in close to her. Anna smirked and met Aleks’ “intimidating” stare.

“ _You_ wanna talk about keeping secrets Aleks?” She poked him hard in the chest. “Why don’t we talk about your little tucked away, 'secretive’, make-shift office, hmm? You know, the one with all those flies you know damn well you’re not supposed to have?” Anna took a step forward. Aleks stiffened.

“Or we can talk the little secret and frequent phone calls you make to the Head Huntress. We could bring up all the information you think you’re keeping from me..”

All the confidence Aleks built up before coming home melted away. His tough guy front started to diminish. He thought he was more clever and sneaky than he previously thought. He felt trapped, mostly because Anna somehow now had him pinned between her and the wall.

“Or we can talk about the _gun_ that Brett gave you. Your choice, tough guy.”

Aleks swallowed nervously. Anna backed off and crossed her arms again, waint for him to test her once more.

“How 'bout we uh, talk about what James told me, then contact Adelaide, see what she says and go from there?”

Anna clapped her hands together which made Aleks jump. She looked at him with a big, happy grin.

“Great! Sounds like a plan!” She turned, her hair almost whipping Aleks in the face, and left for the kitchen. Aleks stood there stunned.

“Oh! And one more thing Aleks,” she popped her head out, her chipper and jovial demeanor disappeared, “don’t get smart with me ever again. I can snap your arm like a twig and make you cry like a _little bitch_ , understand?”

Aleks nodded slowly. She flashed him a smile, disappearing back into the kitchen with a wink. Any and all the doubt he had about Anna and her capability of being useful dissolved. He was now more scared of her than he was James or Paragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna put that last chunk in the next part, but changed my mind half way through. Nothing has really happened so far in this story and it’s been boring (in my opinion) bc nothing’s developed really. That’ll change in the next part.  
> I also wanted to post a part every week, but that won’t happen bc I’ve now shifted the direction and timing of this. I had wrote one of the final chapters a long time back, but that part will no longer work thanks to the confession tha thappened in this part, so I gotta rewrite. This’ll probably end up being longer than I originally wanted, but it could also end up being shorter. Who knows?  
> Also, Seamus is Gonna be in every series I write.  
> Also also, I know Anna’s like, probably way out of character, but just.. let me write her like this, okay?


	8. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> Wow this chapter fucking SUCKS LMAO

 

 

"Are you sure you want to do this by yourself, Aleks?" Anna placed a comforting hand between his shoulders and looked up at with worry.

It had taken Adelaide and the other Hunters all but a month to track down Seamus O'Doherty. He found his way back to the states and much to their convenience, was in Colorado. Though it only took them a month, he was rather difficult to track. Seamus O'Doherty was almost lost from the world, almost completely wiped from every inch of society. He had no social media and his record was squeaky clean. However, one slip up made by his girlfriend gave them what they needed.

Now Aleks, Anna, and James somewhere far behind were here at his house, in a completely secluded area in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. The house was very small, like a log cabin of sorts.

"If we all go in, he may not talk. It's better if one goes," Aleks finally replied, glancing back at Anna and the general direction of James. "It's more personal for me so," He shrugged.

Anna nodded understandingly.

"Okay, well, we'll be out here." She smiled stiffly then gave Aleks a nudge.

The area was a total and absolute, eerie silent. The only sounds came from an occasional bird and their feet crunching the long dead leaves. When Aleks reached the door, he paused, taking a look around to make sure Anna was well hidden. She was nowhere to be seen, so he knocked. The door opened much quicker than Aleks anticipated. He jumped when it swung open. A pleasant scent of apple cinnamon filled his nostrils. A blond man two or three inches shorter than him stood, looking severely out of place for a home like this. He wore blue jeans, some graphic tee with the word "Slurm" printed on it, and a bright purple zip up.

"Can I help you?" He asked annoyed. Must not get many visitors, Aleks thought.

"Are you Seamus O'Doherty?"

"Depends on who's asking." The man retorted.

"I'm Aleksandr Marchant and I'm a Blood Hunter."

The man visibly and audibly sighed. He stepped aside and gestured for Aleks to come in. Aleks did hesitantly and was greeted by warm air and more apple cinnamon. There wasn't much in the cabin-- a tiny kitchen with a wood burning stove, a small dining table with two chairs, some food dishes for pets, a couch and plentiful bookcases. There was a hallway that Aleks assumed led to a bedroom and maybe a bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm Seamus, and I already know why you're hear, so take a seat and ask whatever questions you need to."  
Seamus sat at the dining table, so Aleks followed. He took a sip from his mug and gave Aleks an exaggerated look.

"Since you know why I'm here, what can you tell me about Parag--"

"I'll answer your questions, but don't say that name, and I'd like to know how you found me." Seamus spat.

Aleks debated on how much to give away, deciding a minimal amount of information would suffice.

"Someone gave me a lead then I went to it with my sector of the Hunters."

Seamus eyed him suspiciously, seemingly not sure if he believed him or not. He blink then nodded slowly.

"Continue then, ask me what you need to."

"Right, so, what can you tell me about him?"

"I can tell you that he's a big piece of shit," Seamus said, taking another sip from his mug, "And very, very cunning. He has a way with words. He can sweet talk anyone into believing anything.  You think the world is round? He'll convince you it's flat. Think ghosts are real? They're not. He would've made a great politician."

Seamus wiped away a trickle of red from the corner of his mouth. He looked at the substance on his finger, studying it almost, before licking it clean. Aleks shuddered.

"What was he like before he went Rogue? What pushed him?"

Seamus shrugged. "The same thing that pushes all Rogues: Bloodthirst. He didn't know how to control it. Eventually it consumed him. All he could think about and talk about was blood. We tried helping him but..."

His voice trailed off. His eyes had a blank look about them.

"He attacked us, slaughtered everyone, except me. He couldn't finish me off in time. He got scared and ran away. Before he went Rogue, he was just like every other vampire I knew and met. Nothing about him was different or special-- just a simple, plain and boring vampire. Funny how things change though."

Seamus finished off his cup. More of the red liquid pooled at the corners of his mouth and dripped down. His purple jacket now adorned red stains. Seamus sighed when he swallowed the last of it.

"Seamus dear, was someone at-- oh hello!"

Aleks turned to the frail voice. An elderly woman emerged from the hallway. Her striking blue eyes pierced Aleks' brown ones. He narrowed his eyes at the marks on her neck.

"Go back to bed, Ash. I'm almost done here." Seamus smiled at her. The woman obeyed, waving shyly before disappearing. Aleks eyed Seamus suspiciously.

"Relax. I'm not keeping her against her will. I'm sucking her neck consensually." He joked.

Aleks scoffed. "Yeah, right, and I'm the king of England."

"Yeah, right, like I'd actually purposely hurt my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Aleks asked perplexed.

"Yep." Seamus replied, exaggerating the _p_. "We've been together for most of her life. She's dying now though."

Aleks suddenly felt severely uncomfortable. He assumed the worst but was sorely mistaken. "Oh," was all he could think to say. Awkward silence fell between them.

"Why uh, why haven't you turned her? That would make her not die, right?" Aleks tried lightening up the mood.

Seamus chuckled. 

"You think I'd want to pass on this type of life to someone? I've seen many people I care about die from various things, more than anyone ever should. I've lived a long, misery filled life. This isn't a life I'd wish on my worst enemy. Let me ask you something, Aleks, while I walk you to the door," Seamus stood and Aleks mimicked. He followed close behind, "If you were me, and you lived a life like I did, would you want to make the person you're in love with suffer like that?"

Aleks listened, but didn't respond. He just walked out the door and turned to face Seamus.

"Can I ask one more thing?" Aleks asked, remembering something that could be important.

"You just did," Seamus replied sarcastically, but gestured for ALeks to ask.

"Did he ever turn anyone?"

Seamus thought for a moment.

"Not that I'm aware of, but he could've after going Rogue."

Aleks nodded.

"Thanks for your time Seamus."

"Yep, a few more things before you go though, Aleks," Seamus partially stepped out of his home, leaning toward Aleks so he could whisper, "Don't trust anyone but yourself, not even your fellow Hunters. You're the only one you have at the end of it all. I trusted people once, and look what happened."

He placed a hand on Aleks' shoulder and squeezed hard.

"And don't be surprised if you find out I'm dead."

Before Aleks could question him, Seamus went back in and shut the door, locking it behind him. He stared at the little wood house, now left with more questions than answers. 

* * *

 

"He thinks he's gonna die soon?" Anna repeated. The walk back to the car consisted of Aleks sharing what info Seamus gave him. It didn't make sense to him either.

"I mean, he was drinking his girlfriend's blood and he said she was dying, so maybe He contracted whatever she has."

"Hmmm, maybe," James said. Anna and Aleks looked at him, "It depends on how long he's been doing it. If he just started recently, then it's highly unlikely he got her disease. I think he's more worried he'll be found and killed."

"How could someone find him? We had a hard enough time." Anna stated. James shrugged.

"Same way you guys did: a slip up. He probably doesn't know about his girlfriend's social media."

"Makes sense I guess. All right. You two stay here and I'll go fetch the car." Anna smiled then hurried off before either could protest

They were still deep in the wooded area, but not too far from civilization. An owl hooted in the distance. Aleks propped himself against a tall tree that had some bark chipped away. He focused on that instead of trying to  talk, but James apparently didn't know what personal space meant. The vampire leaned on the same tree close enough to Aleks that their shoulders touched. Moonlight from the full moon peeked through the treetops and shone on James, giving him a nice glow. ALeks cursed himself for finding something he hated to be so beautiful. If it were any other circumstance, Aleks may have pursued James.

"Something on your mind, Blood Hunter?" James questioned amused, "I can tell you're staring at me."

"What? No I'm not!" Aleks defended a little too forcefully. He looked away, thankful it was dark so James couldn't see the blush on his face. James chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Aleksandr, but if helps ease your nerves any, I think you're pretty nice to look at too."

Aleks grumbled. "Apparently. You fucking stare at me all the time."

"I like admiring you," James confessed, "Plus I can't help but wonder how you look without anything on. I've already seen you in your underwear. You haven't left much for my imagination."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Aleks groaned, covering his face with his hands. James moved in front of him, extending an arm above Aleks. Aleks removed his hands and gasped, startled seeing James so close. He froze up.

"If I kissed you," James spoke lowly, bringing his face dangerously close to Aleks', "What would you do?"

Aleks said nothing. His eyes flicked between James' and his lips. His heart sped up.

"You're heart's racing. Can you feel it? I can hear it."

James brought his face closer and Aleks closed his eyes. He felt cold lips against his own. They didn't move-- just more so placed there to gauge his reaction. When Aleks didn't freak or push him away, James kissed him again and then again, building a slow rhythm that was comfortable for him. Aleks bunched up his hands in the fabric of James' sweater. James moved his hands to cup Aleks' face. Aleks shivered at the sudden coldness, but didn't pull away. Instead, it was James. He pressed their foreheads together, both of them left breathless from the tender moment.

"Thanks for that," Aleks whispered. James nuzzled his neck, trailing the skin with his lips.

"You're welcome."

"The car's ready when you guys wanna stop making out, but no rush!"

They both jumped at the sound of Anna's voice. They turned to face her, then looked at each other, embarrassed they'd been caught. James started for the car first with Aleks close behind. Anna smiled and open the backseat door.

"Sorry," Aleks apologized before getting in. Anna rolled her eyes. 

"Please, Aleks. Don't apologize. I could've cut your guys' sexual tension with a knife."

\--

_**Was that last part rushed???? Bc I feel like it was hella rushed.** _  
_**OH WELLLL!!!!!!!!!!** _


	9. Paragon Origins - The Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm yikes!! Sorry for the lack of updates!! I planned on doing a bunch of writing for this and get it on the road to being completed, but of course that didn't happen. I'm very inconsistent. Plus, ya know, I'm lowkey mentally preparing myself for getting my shit together, at least a bit, so I can finally live my life. I mean, I'm fucking 22 with no job or license, my permit expires on Halloween so now I won't have an ID, no phone, no life experience whatsoever, haven't taken the ACT, etc. I'm just a fucking mess really. It's about damn time I stop. I looked at jobs available once and got overwhelmed, so this will be a fun experience :). I think learning to drive tops my list of shit to do though, which is terrifying, but I don't live in a big city so I kinda HAVE to know, ya know? 
> 
> ANYWAY, enough life updates that no one cares about!! Enjoy the first part of Paragon's Origins!! We're looking at about 3 parts at the least, and 6 at the most. 
> 
>    
>  __  
> **PLEASE KEEP ALL SPOILERS AND SUSPICIONS TO YOURSELVES. DON'T POST THEM IN THE COMMENTS.**  
> 

 

* * *

"You complete imbecile!" Paragon flinched at the sudden volume of his mentor's voice. The woman banged her fists hard on the wooden table, knocking over two chalices and a candle. Red, viscous liquid leaked from the cups and stained many old papers and books. Paragon turned his nose up.

"How do you expect to become a full vampire if you do not listen to me!? You must drink this blood and participate in the rituals in order to complete your transition!"

"I never asked for this, Elicia.." Paragon said timidly. Elicia scoffed.

"Oh, but you did, young Paragon. You agreed to this."

"Not willingly! You were taking my life!"

"And would you have rather I left you there to die a lonesome, painful death?"

Paragon glared at her. She smirked.

"Vampires are amazing beings, my dear. We're feared and adored.  I've given you a life of immortality and unimaginable strength and wisdom," Elicia spoke low and slowly, hoping Paragon would listen closely, "I can give you so much more. I can make you the most powerful, the most feared, the most loved, or what have you,"

Elicia stalked around the table, eyes fixed on Paragon. He watched her closely. She crept behind him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and whispered in his ear.

"I can give you everything you wish. All you have to do is trust me, and join me."

She waited patiently for a response, though she was quite certain he would agree. Elicia sensed his pulse quicken and she smiled a sick smile. Paragon's jaw clenched and he swallowed.

"Anything I desire?"

"Anything, my dear," she breathed, almost seductively.

Paragon looked at the mess on the table, but mostly at the pools of blood. He couldn't imagine drinking it for-- well, forever-- but the thought of having of having everything he's ever wanted was truly tantalizing. Would becoming otherwise immortal be worth it though, he thought. Thinking of the long term left the feeling of a heavy and dark pit in his stomach. He'd have to watch countless people he cared for die while he continued to be young. A few good years and Paragon would no doubt have to sprint off to somewhere new, only to endlessly repeat the process. The thought made him ill, but the teeny tiny voice in the back of his mind crept through reason and logic.

The voice told Paragon that this was simply an offer he couldn't refuse, regardless if his mortal life was currently in jeopardy. _Think of all the gold and fortune_ , it said. _All the power and lovers you would have_ , it tempted. _Everything beyond what you could imagine! Now is not the time to play the fool, Paragon! Or would you rather die a meaningless and unfilled life?_

He looked up at Elicia, who wore an expression he couldn't quite read.

"Is there something more? Surely you're deceiving me once more."

Elicia blinked, then cackled. The sound made Paragon's skin crawl.

"So you are not the complete fool I thought," she spoke, walking back to her side of the table. "There are some... tasks you must complete and of course, I ask  that you help me in some of my _personal endeavors_."

"Personal endeavors?" Asked Paragon.

Elicia sat in the chair across the table and propped her elbows on top, resting her head in her hands.

"You're aware of the Tnach'ram family, yes?"

Paragon nodded confused. The Tnach'ram family is practically a royal family. Though no one  comes from a royal lineage, they're often treated as such. They're very close with the King and Queen-- for reasons no commoner knows.

"Yes, they're like royalty."

Elicia scoffs, her face scrunching up in utter disgust.

"Royalty! Bah! What a laugh! They are nothing but pawns to the King and Queen, merely doing the things they do not want to soil their name or hands with!"

Paragon looked at Elicia incredulously. Never in his life had he heard someone speak poorly of the rulers, or the Tnach'rams.

"They will try to kill you, Paragon, once your transformation is finished."

"How dare you speak of them in such a manner! They've done a great good for this town and the people in it! How can you say such things?!"

Paragon stood upright. He wanted to hear no more of her senseless and ridiculous accusations. He was convinced she knew nothing more than him. Elicia stayed put, not bothering to react to his sudden tantrum. She watched him with vast annoyance.

"What a naive child you are, defending the honor of something that does not deserve it."

"How dare you! How DARE--"

"They killed my husband and child."

Elicia looked out the window towards the castle. An overwhelming silence washed over them. Paragon stopped his outburst immediately. Thoughts swarmed his mind, unable to full process her confession. He sat back down in his seat and searched Elicia's profile for any ounce of deceit-- but found not an ounce. Elicia faced him, seriousness truth evident in her expression.

"Should you chose to continue, you are to help me rid the world of every Tnach'ram. They've caused me years of agony and misery. I wish to return the favor."

* * *

Halloween. Of course it'd have to Halloween. Elicia argued that Halloween would be the less conspicuous way to murder an entire family. After all, who'd truly believe real life vampires came from the shadows to kill an innocent family?-- well, besides those who knew of the existence of vampires anyway.

Still, after spending weeks and upon weeks training and learning all that he possibly could about vampires and the royal and "royal" family, the thought of killing someone left a bitter taste in Paragon's mouth. He wasn't a murderer and didn't want to be one, however, Elicia forced his hand. He ultimately had no choice. He'd thought about going through with the transition and then ditching her, but he wasn't dumb. Elicia would no doubt have no trouble tracking him down. What she would do to him afterwards, well, Paragon preferred not to think about.

As they neared the house, Paragon pulled himself from his mind and studied his surroundings. It  was twice, maybe three times the size of the other townsfolks. Definitely bigger than his own and Elicia's small shack. A wood fence framed the premises. For a "royal" family, a wood fence seems rather dull and out of place. For a family of vampire hunters, however, it made perfect sense.

"Be mindful of the fence, my boy," Elicia warned, "it is made from wooden stakes."

"I can see that, Elicia," he retorted with an eye roll.

"We must do this quick and quietly. Once our presence is known, we will need to run, otherwise we both shall die-- and I do not plan to die before I get my revenge."

Elicia looked at Paragon with serious determination. He'd think it almost admirable if were under different circumstances. Though he understood her thirst fro revenge and knew her side of the story, he still felt uncomfortable. Just do this for her and you'll be done. _You can leave this place and spend centuries forgetting what happened,_ said his constant inner monologue.

"Death is not in my plans either-- ah, my death, anyway."

Elicia chuckled then gestured for him to follow.

* * *

The plan was simple: Paragon was to show up, looking disheveled and in danger, prompting the head of the family to invite him in. Once inside, Paragon would be taken care of, be given food and shelter for the night. Then when the last person laid down for bed, he would signal Elicia. The two of them would dispose of the adults, but Paragon was to deal with the child on his own. Elicia told him to fast in the days leading up to their assault, hoping to make his task much easier-- but it didn't.

Paragon was deeply conflicted. Killing a child who'd done him or Elicia no harm was wrong, immensely immoral, but the child carried the Tnach'ram name, therefore making her guilty by association. He couldn't possibly kill a child, no matter their namesake. If he failed, that meant the plan failed as well. The murders would be all for naught.

The child looked up at him, pure fear in her eyes, brown eyes staring back into Paragon's. She did not scream nor cry. She merely silently accepted her fate.

_I can't do this_ , he thought to himself, _I can't kill a child!_

Paragon released her, much to her surprise. The girl scrambled away. She looked between him and the bedroom door. A heavy pit of guilt and regret formed in his stomach. He felt sick.

"You must stay here and hide. Do no leave this room until morning."

The girl slowly nodded her head. Paragon took one last look at the girl, then turned toward window and left. When his feet touched the ground, he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could go.

Running from his problems has done him wonders before, why would now be any different?


	10. Paragon Origins - The Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYA BOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES ON THIS!!!!! IM JUTS HAVING A HARD TIME WRITING FOR IT BUT I WILL GET IT DONE.... EVENTUALLY......**   
>    
>  _ANYWAY!!!!! There's a death in this, some gore and blood, (obvi its a vampire fic) and like.... a kinda really fucked up feeding so.... yeah... ENJOY!!!!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> ~~does anyone even still care about this lmao~~  
> 

_When a vampire goes long periods of time without blood, their humanity lowers. Their morals shift. An insatiable hunger can take over, resulting in Bloodthirst. The severity of one's Bloodthirst varies. Three factors can determine the severity: how long they've gone without feeding, the true nature of the vampire, and whether or not they were turned. Bloodthirst is most common among those who are turned, as they often have "less" time to learn about their new life._

_Often, those who are turned are adults. Adults are very hard to teach. They understand right from wrong, and because of that sense of morality, they deprive themselves of blood. That dangerous hunger creeps up without warning. By the time they realize it, it's far too late. Their Bloodthirst awakens, and before they know, they've viciously drained an entire village of blood._

_While fasting is the most common reason for Bloodthirst, it is not the only cause. A traumatic experience can also trigger it. What constitutes as traumatic? Well, that depends on the vampire. Just like humans, vampires are susceptible to their emotions. A huge, negative shift in their balance can result in even bigger episodes of Bloodthirst. Regardless of how it happens, when a vampire succumbs to their Bloodthirst, they're considered Rogue. They no longer fit the otherwise harmless and mundane life of a vampire._

_A Rogue vampire is dangerous and callous, unforgiving and nasty. Once a vampire goes Rogue, they can no longer be allowed to live. They must be dealt with swiftly. A wooden stake to the heart is the most common way, if one is lucky and unlucky enough to get close. Trapping them in sunlight will also kill a Rogue—or any vampire— but the process is long. way. A silver bullet to the heart, however, is the quickest and easiest way. Not only will it catch them off guard, it will burn them from the inside. It doesn't burn the entirety of their insides, only the heart._

_Rogue vampires do not appear often, but it is detrimental to know the ways of killing them, for they simply cannot be allowed to soil the good nature of vampires, or to kill senselessly._

* * *

Paragon was warned what would happen if he didn't feed. He knew the consequences, only he didn't expect them to be so severe. Five lifeless, blood drained bodies later-- just from today alone, Paragon was still starving. No amount of blood satisfied him. He'd been feasting for what seemed like months. Time became a blur. Every minute and hour merged together. Paragon simply went through the motions. He hadn't cared how he came about the blood. He just cared that he desperately needed it.

In truth, he felt... Nothing. He had no remorse. Where he once viewed humans as what they are, living beings of free will and emotion, he now viewed as nothing but prey, game to be won, prizes to acquire. A sick, twisted, and truly demented part of him liked his new self.

Paragon was rid of such useless things such as morals and a conscious. He breathed a new life, and exhaled the boring, mundane miseries of the past. He felt unstoppable, untouchable. Every life he took, every drop of blood he drank, inflated him with greed and power. It terrified him but also filled him with dangerous excited. Already he was living wildly, but every life claimed refueled his adrenaline, pushing him farther and farther in a dark and twisted tunnel. Somewhere, maybe extraordinarily deep down, his previous self slept. One might hope that in such a violent and bloodthirsty state, their humanity would return. One might want control back. One might not want to be a slave to their insatiable hunger. A sane vampire would be disgusted if they did such vile, horrible, and uncalled for murders-- but not Paragon, no.

He thrived on his senseless killings. He relished the look of pure, absolute fear of his victims faces. Their screams, their beautiful, piercing screams, were music to his ears. It's a song he never tired of. Dare he say it was his favourite. Hearing the grovel and beg, "Oh please no! Please, please!", "Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" Oh how it made his heart swell. A truly sadistic and tormented soul he was. To think he was almost a fool to reject his mentor.

His mentor. Ah, it'd been too long since she last crossed his mind. What was her name? Alisha? Alise? Anise? Paragon cared not for her, or her name. She was old news, probably gone and perished by now. She'd done her part to alter his life. Now he was in control of his new fate, whatever that may be.

* * *

 

Paragon discovered that the best time to hunt is about an hour before nightfall. People are abundant, rushing to finish their daily tasks. Many make their way to the woods for the last of the day's hunting or for the last of gathering firewood. Most were men with their sons, who he found to be a hassle to hunt. It was a shame really, for the they tasted far better than women-- but one must do what one must.

Oh he was so hungry, and as his luck would have, a four course meal had just gotten lost in the woods. His mouth salivated. Paragon licked his lips as he watched a father and his three sons circle the same tree yet again. Who would be the appetizer? Perhaps the middle child. Surely the poor boy doesn't get enough attention at home. Paragon would be doing him a favor. Or maybe the youngest, though he may be better suited for dessert. The father would undoubtedly be the entree and the eldest son would be his salad. Or Paragon could simply kill them all at once and feast as he pleased.

Now that his meal plan was assorted, Paragon needed to devise a plan to gain their trust. The easiest way, he thought, would be to act as an explorer who stumbled upon a group of lost men, offer to help guide them out only to guide them further in, and then kill them. Another option was to injure himself then ask for their help. The latter was the riskier choice, but it was also the most believable, so Paragon went with believable.

He studied the family for a while longer, wanting to be sure his timing was perfect. When they came back around once more, Paragon broke a branch near by, yelled loudly, then impaled his shoulder and laid on the forest floor. All four of the men came rushing to the sound. The father was first to react, asking him what happened.

"A wild dog was chasing me earlier and I--ah-- climbed this to tree to try and escape," Paragon lied, "The dog ran some time ago and I attempted to climb back down--AH!-- but, I fell."

The father selflessly took the shirt off his back and started to tear it for a bandage, but Paragon quickly dismissed the gesture.

"Please, sir, I am no worth the shirt off your back. I dropped my bag a few hundred pace north, he grimaced, 'it has medical supplies."

The father nodded then quickly pulled the middle son along in the direction of Paragon's "lost bag", leaving the youngest and eldest with him.

"Is he gonna die, Joe?" The youngest spoke. Joe shook his head.

"No, Greggory. He'll be fine. What's your name, sir? This is Greggory, and I'm Joseph."

The eldest son forced a smile. It was a nice smile for being forced. Paragon mimicked the expression.

"Paragon Nova."

Paragon looked at the young boy. He was trying to not stare but wasn't being very discreet.

"So you're name is Greggory?"

The boy nodded shyly.

"That's a fine name."

Greggory smiled. Paragon shifted some so he could look more directly at him.

"Can you do me a favor, Greggory?"

The child looked at him curiously and nodded.

"Can you cover your eyes, and stay very quiet?"

Paragon smiled when the boy obeyed. He looked to Joseph.

"He listens well, does he not?"

"Yes, he do--"

Paragon let his smile fade. His eyes and expression went dark, evil. He felt the fear that crept up inside Joseph. Paragon pounced on him and grabbed his neck with his teeth, choking out the scream in his throat. He sank his fangs in the flesh and started to suck. Joseph flailed, desperately clawing at Paragon.

Paragon's eyes rolled back, groaning and moaning as he started to drain out Joseph's spirit. He tasted pure, wholesome. untainted by the ways of the world. As his face began to pale in color, Paragon stopped briefly, only to bite him again on the other side of the neck, but not before ripping a huge chunk of flesh from the old spot.

Joseph managed to let out a quiet yell. Paragon sank his teeth deeper, trying to urge him to shut up. His eyes flicked up to Greggory. The boy was staring wide eyed, utter fear and terror plastered on his face. Paragon growled lowly. He took one last big gulp of Joseph's blood then stared hungrily at Greggory. His brother's blood covered his mouth. The crimson liquid dripped and stained his face and teeth. Paragon lowered his gaze, like an animal stalking its prey, and smiled evilly at the young boy.

Before Greggory could shout, the vampire pounced on him. The blood on Paragon's face dripped on to his. He bit the child and the child screamed bloody murder. Paragon's feast was cut short as the father and middle son returned. The father shot at him, narrowly missing. Paragon could've easily killed the rest, but the risk was too high, so he fled. He took off in a dead sprint while the father uselessly tried to chase after him.

Paragon's lung ached with every breath, but he couldn't stop running, despite obviously being able to outrun a human. Fear over came his body. His flight or fight instincts kicked in, they chose flight. Eventually his legs decided he was far enough. Paragon collapsed on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. His shoulder wound started to ache.

The branch was still lodge there, but the bleeding had slowed considerably. Paragon bit his lip, took a deep breath, gripped the branch, and slowly began to pull. He grimaced in pain with every tug, but it simply couldn't stay there. The wound was healing, and if he didn't remove it, it would just cause more trouble.

He impaled himself more than he thought, but eventually, the branch was removed with an agonizing yell. Paragon blinked a few tears away. Even as a mortal, he'd never felt a pain like that. He thought himself weak for being on the brink of crying, so he screw his eyes shut tightly, and let himself breathe heavily for a few moments. There would no doubt be a scar later, but that was a small price to pay.

When Paragon opened his eyes again, he nearly jumped out of his skin. There before him was a man. He was rather short, had wavy blond hair with one strip lighter than the rest. His blue eyes looked suspiciously at Paragon.

"Are you well? You seem a little worse for wear." The man spoke, offering a hand to Paragon.

Paragon looked at the hand, and then the man.

"Does it seem like I'm well?" Paragon spat back, but took his hand anyway. The stranger pulled him up to his feet, catching him as he stumbled.

"No, but I thought it appropriate to ask," he said with amusement,

"What is your name?"

Paragon was about to respond when he suddenly remembered his appearance. He had blood all over himself and must have looked incredibly suspicious. He went on the defensive. The man noticed and chuckled.

"Do not be alarmed. I mean you know harm. I too am a vampire."

Paragon still didn't trust him. The man stared at him, then shrugged.

"If you do not wish to tell me your name, that is fine," he spoke, sounding slightly annoyed, "but allow me to tell you mine. I am Seamus O'Doherty of the Creatures Clan."

* * *

_Vampire Clans range in size. Some can be anywhere from five people to thousands. Most are born into one, but there cases of vampires leaving to form their own. While leaving one's clan isn't forbidden or encouraged, it is seen as disrespectful. Vampire's are not shunned for departing, but relationships there after are often tense. Some vampires also may not ever be part of a clan, be it by choice or by being born outside a clan._

_A Clan is essentially a family of Vampires, be it Pure Bred or Turned. Usually, those who are Turned are not part of a Pure Bred clan, unless they've married into one, or a Pure Bred Clan welcomes Turned individuals. It is unknown if Rogue Clans exist. There are few sightings and records of Rogues, so it is assumed that Rogue Clans do not exist. It would be detrimental to the existence of Vampires is such Clans existed._


	11. Paragon Origins - The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**This is purely self indulgent Jeamus in a NovaHD fic, and I ain’t even sorry about it.** _
> 
> ~~_**It’s important for later tho, I promise.** _ ~~
> 
> _**Also dunno how long it’ll be til the next part. It may be what.....? Another two???? Three months???? I’m inconsistent so we’ll see.** _

"So you're sure my presence won't be an issue?" Paragon asked.

Seamus invited Paragon along his return to his clan-- more so demanded. He'd been kind enough to Paragon, offering medical assistance and blood to replenish all that he'd lost. Seamus didn't ask any questions, though, Paragon assumed he'd made his own conclusions. A vampire deep in the woods, covered in his own blood and others doesn't exactly paint the purest picture. He still didn't trust Seamus, but he had few options: stay and inevitably bleed out, or follow and get the proper medical attention he needed.

"Certain," Seamus replied looking back, "Our clan takes in wild vampires frequently."  
Wild vampires? That wasn't Paragon, not in the slightest.

"What do you mean wild?"

"There is a small time frame in which a Rogue vampire can be saved," Seamus started. He stopped walking upon hearing Paragon's footsteps halting.

"Are you implying I'm something that I'm not?" Paragon asked offendedly.

Seamus shrugged nonchalantly.

Paragon scoffed. "How utterly preposterous! Assuming I'm some scum from the darkest pits of Hell! The nerve--"

He stopped in the middle of his rant thanks to Seamus getting in his face. Paragon could feel Seamus' breath on his face, could see every pore and could see just how blue his eyes are. Up close they were far less piercing and intimidating, but still just as beautiful and captivating. Paragon's heart sped up, suddenly realizing how attractive this young looking vampire is.

Seamus hummed.

"So you truly think you are well sir?"

"Paragon."

Seamus squinted at him.

“My name.”

“Right, well, Paragon sir, you know of the Tnach’ram family, yes?”

Paragon tried to hide his gulp. How long had it been since heard that name, let alone thought of it? He could feign stupid, pretend he hadn’t a clue, but the back of his mind told him that would be suspicious.

“Who in this land does not know them? They are secondary royalty.”

Seamus eyed Paragon for a while, studying his face for any twitch, clearly searching for a lie. When he found none, he turned forward and resumed walking. Paragon let out a quiet and shaky sigh. Be careful around him, he thought to himself. One slip up, and you’re exiled. Executed.

“They hunt wild vampires,” Seamus began, “those who have gone awry and have been misguided, those who kill senselessly. Some wild vampires would have you believe that the Tnach’ram family haves vendetta against us, but that is simply not true. We work together. We provide them the information we can about a wild vampire, and then they do whatever means necessary to dispose of it.”

Paragon felt his throat dry. “D-Dispose?”

“Executed. Killed,” Seamus gestured nonchalantly, “Disposed.”

Paragon suddenly had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t explain why exactly. Up until now, this man, this vampire Seamus seemed friendly enough, although cold— but hearing speak of these wild vampires… It made him feel unsafe, maybe even guilty…

But Paragon was no wild vampire. He didn’t show any of the symptoms his mentor warned him off. (Lord, if only he could remember her name!) Wild vampires were just that— wild. They were primal, killed senselessly and for fun. They cared not for their consequences.

Paragon had a conscious, though it was very quiet these days, and he only hunted humans because he was hungry— and in hiding. He did it because he had to, not because he wanted to. He didn’t enjoy it, at least, he didn’t think he did. Paragon couldn’t separate is feedings from reality. Was that a sign he was warned about?

“That seems rather cruel,” Paragon croaked out, his throat now very dry, “Surely these wild vampires can be rehabilitated, yes?”

Seamus stopped again, turning to face Paragon. He stepped towards him, until they were no more than a foot apart. He once again eyed Paragon, searching for something, anything.

Paragon looked down at him stoned faced, trying to hide his nervousness. He had no reason to trust this blond stranger, but he wanted to. Something told him to trust him. His conscious, maybe?

Paragon flinched when Seamus reached for his face. His hands were cold and pale, drained of any color, but they were soft. The touch was tender and cautious, like Seamus might break him if he were the slightest bit rough.

“Tell me then, Paragon, what would you do to change a wild vampire?” Seamus spoke quietly, almost a whisper, “Would you try to domesticate it like a wild dog? Would you show it kindness like an abuser who wants to change? Would you bring it to your family and show it the love it’s missing by being a cold blooded and ruthless killer?”

Words escaped Paragon. It was like Seamus trapped him in a trance. He couldn’t think of an answer. Surely a wild vampire could be changed. Anyone is capable of turning themselves around. Why would a vampire be any different?

“I… I do not know,” Paragon whispered, “I have never encountered one or know enough about them.”

Seamus smiled softly, smoothing Paragon’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, “I have had plenty of experiences.”

Seamus stepped away from Paragon and began walking again. Paragon stood for a moment, waiting for his head to stop spinning before following.

“They do not appear often, but I have seen enough to know that they do not and can not be changed.”

“If they are rare, then how have you seen so many?”

Seamus chuckled, “I am older than I look.”

“How old are you?” Paragon blurted.

“Just shy of a century plus a quarter, if you really must know.”

“Wow,” was all Paragon could say.

* * *

 

They continued to walk in silence for what felt like hours— and honestly it could have been. The full moon was now high in the sky and easily outshined the plethora of stars. The forest was thick and beautifully illuminated. It was also very cold.

Paragon’s body was riddled with goosebumps. He rubbed his hands together trying to get any kind of warmth. Seamus seemed unphased by the drop in temperature. Though he could the Seamus was getting fatigued. His pace slowed and he was hunched— very clearly tired or hungry, or both.

“Seamus?” Paragon said, breaking the hours long silence.

“Hm?”

“Perhaps we should stop and rest. You seem rather tired.”

Seamus started to protest, but was interrupted by a yawn.

“Mm.. Perhaps you are right. Are you hungry, by chance?”

Paragon nodded, covering how own yawn with a hand.

“All right. You find somewhere suitable for a quick rest, and I shall return with a late dinner.”

They say their brief and temporary goodbyes, then Seamus vanished in the blink of an eye.

Paragon looked around the forest. The trees stretched for miles and miles in every direction. Some were smaller than others, but all of them were at the very least one hundred feet in the air. Paragon felt tiny and insignificant among the woods. He wondered if he could climb all the way to the top of one of the massive trees. He decided he probably could, but wouldn’t test that theory.

Instead, he wandered about, searching for something that could serve as shelter. There were a number of trees that were sturdy looking enough to try and build something, but that would then require find materials. Some had giant holes in them, but weren’t suitable for people. Paragon kept wandering until he came to a small clearing. He followed it, and soon stumbled upon a tiny little wood cabin.

“How lucky.”

Paragon jumped. He turned to see Seamus standing there with two dead deer dragged behind him. He eyed the animals almost suspiciously. Seamus shrugged.

“One buck a piece should suffice, yeah?”

Seamus walked around him and into the cabin. Paragon followed after a moment of questioning.

The cabin wasn’t near as small as it looked. The living, kitchen, and dining are was all one space, but there was a hall that lead to a bedroom and washroom. In the living space, there was a makeshift shift couch. The kitchen had nothing more than a cauldron hanging over already burned wood. It was by no means the flashiest, but it was shelter, and it was warm.

“This is quaint,” Seamus said, glancing around, “I rather like this this little cabin.”

“It… works, I suppose.” Paragon replied, turning his nose up.

Seamus chuckled, “Yes, well, one can only hope to find a castle deep in the forest. Would you like me to prep your meal?”

“Uh, sure. Thank you.”

Paragon watched as Seamus set the deer down on their backs. He then sliced a vertical line from the tops of their neck, to the bottom. Seamus looked up to Paragon then gestured for him to come. Paragon reluctantly obeyed, kneeling down beside the opposite buck. He watched horrified as Seamus began slurping the blood from his deer’s neck.

Seamus paused his feeding to meet Paragon’s eyes.

“Do not worry. Whatever diseases they may have will not transfer to you.”

Paragon looked at the deer again, a sick and nausea ridden pit forming in his stomach. The blood smelled bitter and unappetizing. His hunger grew by second, however, and he couldn’t deny it any longer. He swallowed back a wave of nausea and started to drink.

The blood tasted worse than it smelled. His eyes watered from the pungent aroma and taste. He took three big gulps before he recoiled. He coughed and gagged, trying to hold back the bloody vomit that was creeping its way back up. Paragon wiped the disgusting liquid from his face. Seamus stared at him in shock.

“How can you stand to drink this?! It is utterly repulsive!” Paragon shouted.

“Have you never had animal’s blood before Paragon?”

“No! Of course not! Why would I?”

Paragon continued to spit out the deer’s blood He’d rather starve than to drink that foul excuse of blood.

“Paragon,” Seamus asked cautiously, “May I ask you a personal question?”

“If you must.”

“Are you a natural born vampire or turned?”

Paragon scoffed. “I hardly see why that is important, but if you absolutely must know, I was turned.”

“Natural born vampires do not so easily turn their nose up at any type of blood, be it human or not. Those who are turned are usually not accustomed to animal’s blood, and therefore need to acclimated.”

Seamus’ tone was low and accusatory. Paragon sensed he had more to say, so he didn’t reply.

“Your reaction, however, suggests there’s more you haven’t told me. Paragon, have you been feeling… ravenous for blood, as if you can’t get enough?”

Paragon was silent.

“No answer is also an answer, my friend.”

“And what of it?” Paragon snapped back, “I am a vampire. Of course I’m going to be craving blood. It is how we live and survive, is it not?”

“Aye, you are correct, but to have such a strong craving and endless need is a sign that you’re changing.”

“Changing?”

“Becoming wild.”

Paragon shot up, anger coursing through him.

“If you want to make such a blasphemous accusation about me, then kill me where I stand!”

“I cannot. The Tnach’—”

“Well then contact them—“

“I cannot.”

“Why!?”

Seamus went quiet, returning his attention to his dinner, though he just mindlessly drank, simply went through the motion, like he was collecting his thoughts. He let Paragon stew in his anger like a brat throwing a tantrum. Paragon stared angrily at him, but Seamus simply and easily ignored him.

Paragon caught on to Seamus’ game, and sat down with a huff of annoyance. He again stared at the deer in disgust. He’d rather be eating anything else, but that clearly was not an option for the time being. So, he grimaced and began drinking.

“Because they were murdered,” Seamus finally said after a prolonged period, “in cold, ruthlessness.”

“Oh.”

Oh. Of course. How could he forget?

“The only survivor was their daughter, Victoria,” Seamus scoffed, “They murdered the adults, but showed mercy to a child.”

Seamus looked at Paragon, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Do you remember earlier in our journey, what I said about wilds?”

Paragon nodded. “Yes, you said they cannot be changed.”

“Before that,” Seamus shook his head, “ I also said there is a brief time when a wild can be changed, before they fully become wild.”

Seamus held out a hand. “I would like to take you to my clan. I would like to try and save you, Paragon, from an untimely death and life of misery.”

Paragon looked between the hand and deer. It never occurred to him the life he’d live, how he’d be. Until now, until he met Seamus, he didn’t realize how skewed his views were. Paragon saw humans as nothing more than food, things he used to sustain his life. He never thought of any potential families his victims might have. His first and only thought was him. He’d even convinced himself he was fine, that he wasn’t changing.

And here this other vampire came, this Seamus, who is ever so willing to help. He’d showed him nothing but kindness— most of the time. His sarcasm was rather annoying but also endearing. A stranger, caring so much for a person he’d only just met hours ago, offering him help he didn’t know he needed. Paragon would be a fool to not accept.

“Okay,” Paragon said, taking Seamus’ hand, “I’ll go to your clan.”


End file.
